Kaiju Era
by Cyber Spartan
Summary: Imagine that your an average nobody teen who suddenly has a monster who thinks you and this hot girl who you just met are its parents, now imagine that the three of you are part of a team to defend the earth from evil, welcome to Tyler's life
1. The begining

San Diago 12:36am

"It all began that cold December night in 1933 when what was supposed to be a big time side show turned into a night of terror, for the next 21 years gigantic animals from the darkest places of the world and the distant past terrorized the cities of the world then the atomic age came.........and every thing changed on November 19, 1954 when the first true mutation appeared and one of our rockets brought a beast from another world, it was the begining of the Kaiju era, no one knows what place kaiju have in the natural order, some say they don't that they are abominations others say that they are our limiting factor, constant reminders that we humans are not the gods of this planet", a teenage boy said to his class, "Some of these creatures actually have compassion for us while others see us as pest or a disease. Of all the kaiju, the most feared and respected is the result of what America did to Japan, Godzilla"

"Tyler that is enough!!" the teacher shouted

"You know it is the truth that our nation created Godzilla" Tyler said.

Meet Tyler Martin, he is 18 and the great grandson of reporter Steve Martin who witnessed the first Godzilla cause so much suffering, like Steve, he has dark hair and dark eyes with a goat tee, he had a track runner's body and wears glasses.

"It's bad enough that there are protesters causing riots at U.S. embassys because people are blaiming us for those things" the teacher said

"Not just us but Russia, Isreal, China, France and every other nuclear power" Tyler talked back

"One more word then you're going to the principal's office" the teacher screamed

"What for he's useing his freedom of speech" a girl, she was Japanese about Tyler's age, had long hair with arburn highlights stood up

"Miss Tyuujou!" teacher was suprised

"I would get my father to reprsent him in court" the girl said

"Well he can reprsent you as well you're both going to the principal's office" the teacher said.

the two teens walked out of the class room and headded for the office.

"Uhhh...Yumi isn't it?" Tyler asked

"Yeah?" Yumi replied

"You didn't have to stand up for me" Tyler said

"I know but my parents told me that we need to protect our freedoms in the Constitution" Yumi explained

"Tyuujou, wasn't your grandfather Dr. Shin'ichi Tyuujou?" Tyler asked

"No, he was my great uncle, his brother Shinji was my grandfather" Yumi said

all of a sudden the two teens heard an explosion and it felt that the whole school was shaking

"Earthquake?" Tyler shouted

outside they hear the cry of a certain gigantic moth

"No, kaiju" Yumi said

Everyone in the school ran outside to get to a safe bunker built for kaiju attacks, Tyler and Yumi looked back to see the demon moth, Battra of war and hate, one of the seven guardian monsters, attacking the city. Overhead, a squad of jets swooshed over the teens with the Gotango following behind.

"That's the Gotango, that means...." Tyler sounded a little excited

Inside the Gotango the captain gave the order to fire, he was husky built and had a thick moustace, he is well known to the public, his name is Douglas Gordon

"Fire maser!" Gordon ordered

the front drill of the Gotango fired at Battra who got out of the way and the beam hit a building, Battra then used hie prisim beams on the Gotango's engines and let out a blood curtiling cry. The Gotango fell in the direction of the school, right at Tyler and Yumi

"Let's get out of here!!" Yumi pulled Tyler out of the way and into the bunker

the massive air ship crashed into the ground, stopping right infront of the bunker's door, the crew ran out with Gordon behind

"Go go go!!" Gordon shouted, pointing to the door

he then pulls out a raidio

"Gordon to base, Gordon to base, we need back up, repeat we need back up" he said

the crew run into the shelter with the students and school staff, Gordon then bumps into Tyler and knocks the teen over

"Sorry kid" Gordon apologized

"No prob" Tyler said," You're Douglas Gordon are..."the shelter shook as Battra's prisim beam hit the school,"are you?"

"Yeah, I get this all the time, you're a big fan yadda yadda yadda, I give you an autograph" Gordon replied

"No, my uncle was in the army with you during desert storm" Tyler corrected

"Who was he?" Gordon asked

"Adam Smith, you saved his life with the rest of your platoon" Tyler said

"Oh yeah, what happened to him?" Gordon asked

"He was killed in a car wr....." the ground started to shake and the cry of another monster was heard

"Baragon." Yumi shouted

right then the tip of Baragon's horn as if it was on cue rose up from under the three of them and Gordon, Tyler and Yumi fell into the tunnel


	2. In the hole

San Diago 1:16pm

Baragon rose from the earth and roared at Battra, who roared back, the army was behind the earth god, ready to back him up. Battra flew at Baragon at full speed, the dinosaur guardian leaped at Battra and bit him on the wing. Battra shreaked in pain and fired is prisim beams right at Baragon's kidneys, making the beast let go, Baragon then shot his flame breath at Battra who fired his prisim beams back, Battra grabbed Baragon on the tail and dragged him into a building.

Meanwhile in Baragon's tunnel, Tyler, Yumi, and Gordon began to hear something from deeper in the tunnel.

"Captain Gordon?! are you alright sir?" a commando souted down the hole

"Yeah, but I think something is down here with us." Gordon replied

the noise begin to grow louder

"From the vocalizations, I think whatever's coming, it's an insect" Tyler said

"And you know this how?" Yumi asked

"That!!" Tyler pointed to a giant ant.

"THEM!!" Gordon shouted, "Get down here, we need fire power" he ordered his troops as he pulled out a pistol and fired at the ants

"Hey kids" a trooper shouted, "You know how to use these?" he threw two M-16s

Tyler picked up a gun, "Nooooo"

Yumi, who also picked up a gun, pushed a button on the gun

"I turned off the saftey, just point at a bug and pull the trigger" She said shooting the ants

Tyler pulled the trigger and lost control, shooting at everything, making Gordon and Yumi duck and everyone around the hole steped back, Tyler then pulled the trigger on the gernade launcher on the gun, the gernade hit the top ot the tunnel and it began to cave in, crushing the ants

after the initail shock, Yumi snatched the gun from Tyler

"I told you I didn't know how to use a gun" Tyler

"Kid, shut up" Gordon said

Back with Battra amd Baragon, Baragon had Battra pinned and shot his fire breath at Battra's face, Battra then fired his prisim beams, right in Baragon's eyes, Bragaon howled in pain and rolled off Battra, the demon moth then flew off, he would kill the humans another day.

Back with the humans, Tyler and Yumi were pulled up from the hole and were greeted by Godron

"Miss Tyuujou is it?" Gordon asked

"Yes sir" Yumi replied

"Your older brother is in the US military right" Gordon said

"Yes, Shinji Tyuujou the 412th of the marines" Yumi said with pride

"Thought so," Gordon commented

"Captain, Battra got away again," a soilder said to Gordon

"Do we at least have him on radar this time?" Gordon said

the soldier shook his head

"How the hell does that overgrown flower sucker evade our radar?" Gordon asked

"Could be its scales are desinged to reflect the radar off him" Tyler said

"Whatever kid" Gordon said, looking at Baragon who's digging another burrow "Why were those ants following Baragon?"

Gordon turns to Tyler,"Well you're aparantly the Kaiju expert kid,you got an answer?" he asked

"I don't know," Tyler said, "the species of ants they mutated from are predators, not scavangers"

"Then they might not be far from the city" Yumi said, "there have been people reported missing in the last month"

"Then my job here isn't done" Gordon said, "Samson"

the trooper from before responded "Sir" Privet, Kendell Samson was in his early 30's and was built like a tank, his helmet made it impossible to see his face and hair

"Get command on the phone, see if the US governtment can't send that who are they, Earth Core, we need someone with subterainian experience for this" Gordon said

He then turns to Tyler and Yumi "Well it was nice meeting you miss Tyuujou" Gordon then walks off

"Why did he only talk to you?" Tyler asked

"Well I didn't try to kill everybody" Yumi replied

"I said that I don't know how to use a gun" Tyler was getting annoyed, "Anyway, I hope nothing else happens"

"Tyler? You're alive" A teen said from behind

"Oh my god it's Troy" Tyler sighed

Troy, Tyler's friend since 5th grade was a dardevil by nature, he once covered his head in hand sanitizer and lit it on fire, burnig off all the hair on his head and face, he cover's his bald head with a ski cap

"Tyler, I thought you were dead," Troy said

"No, but if you excuse me, I'm calling it a day" Tyler said, "Yumi, it was nice to meet you till Battra attacked,"

"What was with those GDF guys?" Troy asked

"They are going to find a hive of giant ants" Yumi said

"No way, Tyler we got to go after them," Troy said, "You wanna come hott stuff?"

"Troy no," Tyler said, "We are not going to follow armed soldiers who might arrest us if they don't get scared and confuse us as the giant carnivorous ants they are hunting for"

"Well I'm going" Troy said as he walked off

"Why me" Tyler followed to make sure his friend doesn't get killed

Yumi looked at them walk out of the bunker "They're gonna die"


End file.
